It was bound to happen
by fenrishel
Summary: Albus is lonely, Scorpius has a crush and Fred is to clever for his own good (there will be no grapic scenes but there will be stong sugdestions)


**Chapter 1.** **The Quidditch Match**

Albus sat by the window near his bed in the Gryffindor dormitories, the storm outside was getting worse every minute. "Hey Al" his older brother James entered the room looking like he thought he could swoon every girl in 6th and 7th year, he probably could to if he wanted. Albus wished he could be more like James, the quidditch star that didn't seem to be afraid of anything, the cool Gryffindor that always got the girls. All he was? James's stupid little brother, he had no idea why he even was a Gryffindor, he was 15 and didn't have the courage to ask someone out, 5th year and he had never kissed anyone. "Yo earth to Albus" James tried to get his attention "you listening?" "Sorry James" Albus turned around to face him "what were you saying?" James rolled his eyes "the quidditch match, you coming?" he said in an annoyed tone. "Oh yeah, of course" Albus said "wouldn't miss it" "great" James smiled "see you there Al" he gave Albus a hug and left the room.

Albus sighted, he honestly couldn't care less about quidditch. But since his brother was the Gryffindor keeper and his little sister Lilly a Hufflepuff beater he felt like he had to go, what kind of brother would he be if he didn't go to see their first game against each other. "Hey Albus" Lysander stood in the doorway "you should hurry up, don't want to be late for Lilly's fist match" Albus smiled "thanks Ly, I'll be down in a second" he went over to his suitcase and found some warm cloths cause in this weather he was sure he would freeze to death

"Hey Andy" Scorpius sat down next to his best friend Andrew Thomas in the Ravenclaw common room. "Hi Scor" Andrew said not bothering to put his book down "going to the game?" "Don't think so, no" Scorpius said "never been that into quidditch" "come on Scor" Andrew put down his book "you don't have to watch the game; you can just watch the players" "they're not that hot" Scorpius would have gone if it hadn't been for the weather, it was nothing that could make him go out in this storm. The guys were hot but not that hot.

"Hey wait up" Fred and Lorcan came running down the hill towards Scorpius and Andrew. Scorpius had no idea how Andrew had managed to talk him into going, but he tried to smile for his friends' sake. "Hey Scor, hey Andy" somehow Fred Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy had become friends, no one knew how, they were in different houses even different years but the 5th year and the 6th year got along great. And Scorpius had to admit that if it hadn't been for the red hair Fred would be hot "hi Fred" They continued their walk to the pitch until they heard a voice shout "LORCAN!" and before they had even turned around Lorcan was talked to the ground

"Lysander you're ruining my cloths" "you're so boring Lor" the twins got up from the ground and Lorcan started brushing of mud from his cloths with no success "Here let me help you" Scorpius first didn't believe who had said that, there just 3 meters away from him stud possibly the hottest guy in school, his slim and fit body, his flawless skin, his pricing green eyes, his beautiful face and his oh so perfect hair that always looks like he just has had sex. Oh how he wanted to make his hair look like that for a reason, no Scorpius stop bad thoughts bad. Even though he is absolutely gorgeous you can't. "Hey Scor anyone home?" Fred was waving his hand in front of Scorpius face "stop drooling over my cousin and get going or else were going to miss the game" "sorry" Scorpius whispered then he and Fred started to run to catch up with the others.

"10 points to Gryffindor , Hufflepuff is in the lead 40-30" Albus could see that his brother was getting annoyed as the commentator said Hufflepuff was in the lead, he couldn't quite decide whether to feel bad for him or laugh. The look on his face was priceless.

"Abbott has cached the snitch, Gryffindor wins!" James and Lilly both went straight to the locker rooms so Albus decided to wait for them outside the pitch. The others didn't want to wait with him so they just went back to the castle leaving Albus alone.

After 10 minutes Albus heard something moving behind him and he quickly turned around. "Sorry" the Malfoy kid Scorpius or whatever his name was stood right behind him "I forgot my coat" "oh, um it's ok" Albus was a little shocked to see the boy there, he was usually so organized. "They're still not out?" Scorpius asked "No James' probably just messing around with his mates, and who knows what Lilly is doing" Albus was getting tired of waiting for them "if they don't come out within 5 I'm leaving".

He and Scorpius had been chatting for around 10 minutes now and still no signs of his siblings. "We better go now" Albus said "I'm not sitting here any longer" they started walking towards the castle together, when they reached the stairs they had to go their separate ways Albus turned to Scorpius "you know you're a pretty cool guy" Albus said "we should hang out more" "oh yeah defiantly" Scorpius said hoping Albus didn't notice the blush that crept onto his cheeks "cool, see you later man" Albus said as he walked to the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room "bye" Scorpius said almost skipping to the Ravenclaw tower.

_This is my first ever published fanfic; I'd love some feedback if you have the time._


End file.
